


Like You

by eglantine (ninamazing)



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamazing/pseuds/eglantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Parker, take this as a compliment, but — </i>nobody's<i> like you."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You

"I don't get that guy," Alec muttered as he twisted his key in the lock and shoved open the door. Parker always stared at his fingers when he did this; he knew she was convinced she could do it faster with lockpicks, and was about two weeks away from demanding that they actually clock it.

Now he just held out his arm, led her in. "He's just pissed at the world, twenty-four seven."

"What's hard to get about that?" she asked, and whirled, smiling, with her palm flat on his kitchen island.

He leaned against the closed door with his arms folded, shooting her a look.

"I just worry about the guy, is all," he said after a moment. "Unhealthy for a person, not to have any friends."

"You're his friend," she replied, and Alec let that hang in the air as he stepped to the island himself and dropped his keys. Parker looped her legs around his waist and pulled him in, letting him take her hands.

"If I'm Eliot's friend," he said carefully, "then why can't the guy give me a hug?"

"He's like me," she said simply, and Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Parker, take this as a compliment, but — _nobody's_ like you."

She huffed. "I _mean_ you have to be patient. Watch what he likes. Get him in the right mood."

"His every mood is angry," Alec retorted, but he looked away when Parker glared. "All right, fine. That advice only works for you, though. I'm not tiny, cute, and blonde."

A slow grin colored Parker's face. Before Alec had time to recognize the grin and shift his weight, she was in his arms, legs tightly encircling his waist.

"You need to not do that!" he scolded, settling her into his grip. "I could have dropped you! Not to mention, that kind of abrupt jarring is exactly what leads to back problems in —"

She pressed her hand across his mouth, and leaned in close. "Hardison."

"Pmhkfh," he responded, muffled against her palm.

"He's warming up to you," she said. "I think. You'll see. But we have a really big day tomorrow and we _have_ to stop talking now and go to bed or we won't have time to have sex before we have to sleep."

Her eyes were huge, intense. He nodded slowly, playing along.

"And that would be a tragedy," he added.

"Just so," she quipped — she got so many little expressions from Sophie, these days — and popped out of his arms to make for the bedroom. He smiled and followed.

The mini-fridge-slash-bedside-table had been her idea as well, a suspiciously good one if you asked Alec (nobody did, which was just as well). She dropped her shirt on it now; bra, leggings, shorts, socks, panties. She undressed so quickly — so efficiently — that Alec sometimes wondered if she knew the difference, emotionally, psychologically, between being on a job and not.

It occurred to him that that could be the link, the unseen tie that bound her and Eliot.

Eliot wasn't an orphan, though.

Alec shook his head, coming back to life as Parker shimmied in his arms, naked and shining and tugging at his jeans. He touched her cheek, leaned over, and kissed her; she grinned against his mouth as her fingers crept underneath his shirt. He stepped back for a moment and pulled it off; yanked out his belt, too, before she lunged at him again and toppled him onto the bed.

He rolled her with him, and ended on his back with her body straddling his. He held her waist; she dove and kissed him, pushing him into the mattress. His hands moved, sliding along her back — whisper-soft skin, he thought, but a spine like adamantium — and Parker's tongue in his mouth tasted of sweat and raspberry lip gloss.

Her fingers twined around his wrists, and Alec felt his heartbeat in his throat as she lifted his arms above his head and bit, gently, into his lower lip. He groaned. Parker was barely two-thirds his size, but every skinny wild ounce of her was weighing at his groin.

She nuzzled him. "We're making good time," she whispered.

"Um. What? Oh, yeah, good," he mumbled, arching his hips against her.

"Very good," she confirmed, and licked his neck, making him shiver. Her hands worked at his jeans, at the band of his boxers. He kept his breathing steady until she slipped one hand around his cock and arched up, and he sank in.

"Dear God," he blurted out with her first thrust, and reached out blindly. She took his wrists again, and kissed his fingers, one in time with each movement of her hips.

He wasn't going to last long.

She guided one of his hands between her legs, let their fingers slip together for a moment against her wetness as she watched him. Her eyes were the startling cerulean that was her mixture of concentration and lust. Alec touched her, matched her gaze, but before he wanted it to be over he felt his eyes roll up in his head, he let his hips jerk, he had to fall back and drop apart; under Parker.

Under Parker's knowing smile he floated, and she pushed his thumb against her so that she, too, twisted and jerked. He held out one arm, but she fell unaided against his chest and squirmed when he hugged her. Alec loosened his grip.

"Be patient, huh?" he asked.

"Yes," Parker answered, and snuggled into his side.


End file.
